The present invention relates to a stand for mobile equipment carriers, and more particularly, the invention relates to a construction for positioning and orienting trailers with an erectable antenna.
Equipment carriers of the type to which the invention pertains are, for example, constructed as single axis trailer vehicles carrying an erectable antenna. They are to be used, e.g. as mobile transmitters and/or receivers, and must be suitable placed within short periods of time and with little help and effort. It was found, however, that these antenna units cannot be just placed anywhere unless one is either sure that the antenna will, in fact, assume a vertical disposition or the location has, in fact, been prepared for that purpose. If the position of the antenna unit is changed frequently, preparation of the location becomes excessively burdensome, and just finding a place that permits vertical orientation without preparation is increasingly improbable.